Episode 67
Kōgas Juwelensplitter ist die 67. Episode aus dem Anime InuYasha. Handlung Kagura versucht mit Sesshōmaru einen Handel zu machen. Er soll die Juwelensplitter bekommen, die sie Kōga abgenommen hat und sie dafür von Naraku befreien. Als er ablehnt, versucht Kagura auf eigene Faust, Naraku zu entkommen. Inu Yasha und seine Freunde nehmen zusammen mit Kōga die Verfolgung von Kagura auf, um an die Splitter zu kommen. Kōga kann Kagura stellen, wird aber wieder übel von ihr zugerichtet. Im letzten Moment kann Inu Yasha Kōga]] retten. Allerdings erfährt Kagura dabei Inu Yashas Geheimnis, weil sie sieht, wie er sich vom Menschen zum Hanyō verwandelt. Detaillierte Handlung Sesshōmaru lehnt Kaguras Angebot ab, Naraku gegen die Bezahlung zweier Juwelensplitter zu vernichten, da er meint, sie solle es doch selber wagen. Sie wirft ihm daraufhin einige wüste Bemerkungen an den Kopf und verschwindet wieder. Sesshōmaru denkt allerdings ernsthaft darüber nach, ob Kagura den Alleingang gegen Naraku nicht vielleicht schaffen wird. Kagome kümmert sich noch immer um Kōga, was Inu Yasha natürlich nicht passt, sodass ein neuer Streit vom Zaun gebrochen wird, doch Kagome bringt sie wieder zur Ruhe, indem sie daran erinnert, dass sie doch eigentlich Kagura wegen der Juwelensplitter verfolgen wollten. Dabei merken sie jedoch, dass sie sich immer weiter von Narakus Schloss entfernen. Miroku stellt die Theorie auf, dass Naraku schwächer wird und so liegt der Verdacht nahe, dass auch Naraku ein Halbdämon ist. Logisch wäre es insofern, dass er aus Onigumo entstanden ist und daher etwas menschliches in seinem dämonischen Körper trägt. In seinem Schloss sieht ein sehr erschöpft aussehender Naraku, dass Kagura versucht, zu fliehen und weiß jetzt schon, dass dieser Versuch fehlschlagen wird. Die denkt darüber nach, wie sie Naraku vielleicht doch alleine besiegen kann und Kōga steigt derweil der Geruch Kaguras in die Nase und so macht er sich auf den Weg, denn seine Wunden sind doch besser verheilt, als er unter Kagomes Fürsorge zugeben wollte. Sango macht sich nun mit Kirara auf den Weg zu Naraku, wobei Inu Yasha wegen seines Menschseins zurückbleiben muss, was er nicht gerade toll findet. Dann tauchen sie Saimyōshō Narakus auf, vor denen Inu Yasha versteckt gehalten werden muss und gleichzeitig schafft Sango es, die Windherrscherin mit ihrem Hiraikotsu vom Himmel zu holen. Kōga ist natürlich auch schon da und Kagura wirft ihm vor, dass Kouga ohne seine Juwelensplitter nichts kann sodass er meint, Sango solle sich da heraushalten. Schon bald muss er merken, dass er ohne Juwelensplitter ein Nichts ist und Kaguras Angriffen nur so eben ausweichen kann, doch selbst das schafft er nicht lange und als er einfach nicht stirbt, beschließt Kagura, die Juwelensplitter einzusetzen, doch da tauchen Narakus Dämonen auf und Sango hat nun alle Hände voll zu tun. In einem Moment der Unachtsamkeit kann Kouga jedoch einen Treffer landen und sich fast die Juwelensplitter schnappen, doch ein Windstoß von Kagura und er liegt wieder am Boden. In diesem Moment taucht Inu Yasha mit den anderen auf, wobei der Hanyo sich nicht mehr im Hintergrund halten will, damit er die Juwelensplitter ergattern kann. Seine Freunde sind entsetzt, dass er sich in seiner menschlichen Gestalt zeigt, während gleichzeitig der Tag anbricht, doch Inu Yasha denkt daran, dass seine Freunde auch immer in menschlicher Form kämpfen und durch seinen beherzten Einsatz kann er Kouga im letzten Moment aus Kaguras Schussbahn schaffen. Als der Rauch sich wieder verzieht, schient Kagura ganz kurz noch die menschliche Gestalt Inu Yasha zu erblicken, der dann jedoch mit der anbrechenden Sonne wieder zum Dämon wird. Dann zieht er sein Schwert, während Kagura sich noch über Inu Yashas Menschenform wundert und dessen Freunde wissen auch schon, dass es nun kein Geheimnis mehr ist. Kouga liegt nun ganz zerkratzt am Boden und weiß genau, dass Inu Yasha nicht gekommen ist, um ihn zu retten, während dieser vor Kagura sogar zugibt, dass er ein Mensch war und sie weiß auch schon, dass es am Neumond liegt, doch dann geht der Kampf los und seine Windnarbe siegt locker über Kaguras Wirbelwinde. Vor der Vernichtung bewahren sie nur Narakus Dämonen, die sich im letzten Augenblick in die Schussbahn werfen, womit sie die Energie unter Opferung ihres Lebens abfangen und so ermöglichen sie der Windherrscherin die Flucht. Kōga interessiert sich jedoch nicht mehr dafür und sucht sich nur die Juwelensplitter, die Inu Yasha zurückerobert hat. Der will sie natürlich selber haben, doch kaum hat Kouga die Juwelensplitter wieder in den Beinen ist er so überheblich wie vorher, allerdings verspricht er, niemandem zu verraten, dass Inu Yasha ab und an ein Mensch wird. Dann verschwindet er und lassen die Gruppe zurück mit Gedanken an Kagura. Die geht im Schloss umher und denkt, dass der Verrat nicht bemerkt wurde, als sie sieht, wie Kanna in den Keller geht. Kagura folgt ihr und stößt auf eine Falltür, die sie auch gleich öffnet. Heraus kommen die Fangarme Narakus, der sie zu sich in den Keller zieht, wo sie damit konfrontiert wird, dass sie ja Verrat begangen hat. Als sie sich umdreht sieht sie eine große Masse an Dämonenteilen, an deren Spitze Narakus Kopf sitzt, der sie in irgendeiner Weise anscheinend unter Kontrolle hat. Sie erkennt, dass Naraku ein Halbdämon ist, doch der hängt sie an Armen und Beinen auf und ringt ihr das Versprechen ab, keinen Verrat mehr zu begehen. Sie hat endgültig erkannt, dass sie Naraku nicht allein besiegen kann und will sich die Hilfe Inu Yashas sichern. Der ist derweil mit seiner Gruppe wieder unterwegs und es entwickelt sich eine Diskussion, ob er eigentlich auf seine Gruppe angewiesen ist, was zwar zu bejahen ist, er aber nicht zugeben will. Soundtracks #Inu Yasha Transformed (ab 0:48) #Dark Priestess, Tsubaki #Title Card Theme #Old Flea, Myoga #Miasma #Windsorceress, Kagura #Hell Bug, Saimyousho #Inu Yasha Transformed #Like a Hurricane #Evil Spirits Desiring the Sacred Jewel #Evil Demon, Naraku #Sit Down! #Half Demon, Inu Yasha